


i was just an only child of the universe (and then i found you)

by pandemonofpain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roman is flemish, Swearing, i abuse itallics, it doesn't have a real plot, logan is tired, so this is my first fic yay, update i cant figure out how to add in italics so you just have to imagine them, virgil missed his bf, yes i suck at summaries dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandemonofpain/pseuds/pandemonofpain
Summary: In which Logan isn't having a good day and Virgil and Roman decide to surprise him by cooking for him.





	i was just an only child of the universe (and then i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from last of the real ones by fall out boy  
> constructive criticism is always appreciated  
> A/N: I live in Britain and this story is set in England. For context they are all 17-18 in school (called 6th form) except for Dee who is taking a few gap years before university (he is 20).  
> A Level: The qualification that is taken from by students aged 16-18 in England  
> Schatje: A Dutch/Flemish endearment that means Sweetheart (Yes I made Roman Flemish so what?)

The morning was dreary and the common room was louder than Logan would have liked. Not terribly so, Logan didn't feel the need to put on his ears defenders, but it was still slightly irritating. The chatter made it hard to concentrate and he really needed to get this essay done before the bell rang. Normally he would have sat outside with Patton. ("It's good to get some fresh air Lo! And listening to birds is such a great way to start your morning dontcha think?") But Pat was sick, he had caught a cold dancing in the rain last night and said rain had made the benches wet so Logan really had no other choice than to try and tune out the morning small talk of the commons.

Why were so many people here this early anyways?

He continued writing, switching from ballpoint to an ink pen halfway through to make it easier on his hand cramps. Logan knew the change would bother him later but right now he was focusing on getting the essay done. He really shouldn't have procrastinated last night. The noise was getting louder now, reaching into zones of uncomfortable so Logan decided - fuck it - that he didn't care if headphones were against the rules anymore. He really wanted to block the incessant chatter out. He plugged in his headphones, tucking the chord down his (Roman's) hoodie and pulling up the hood to made it less noticeable. Switching on his music, Logan made a sigh of relief. This was a lot better. It didn't block the noise out entirely but it made it bearable and easier to concentrate on his godforsaken essay.

He felt his stomach rumble and frowned but continued writing. Holed away in his corner, oblivious to the world as the world was oblivious to him. He was so engrossed in scribbling away at his paper that he didn't notice the bell. He would have been late to homeroom if not for Virgil nudging him out of his trance. Wait. When did Virgil get here?

The taller of the two slouched and the tips of his lips twitched upward. "Up you get L. Let's go. Rough night?"

Logan hummed slightly, shoving his things in his ratty satchel quickly. "Unfortunately, 'M fine now though. Dee had it worse, he had to take the night shift. He was passed out on the sofa when I left."

They walked to the classroom, Logan's features twisted into mild sympathy for his roommate as he scrambled slightly to match Virgil's steps.

"Keep up short stack. Poor guy though, night shifts have gotta be exhausting. But, are you sure you're good? You seem kind of like a mess right now." Concern seeped into Virgil's voice.

"Thanks. I'm fine V. Just forgot about my essay for PoliSci until this morning" Logan ignored the others comment of “why am I not surprised” and continued, his voice taking on a teasing edge, "And did you just invite yourself over to my house or am hearing things?"

"Yup. And Romans coming too. I've got nothing better to do. You know how Pat gets when he's sick, he wouldn't like us visiting in case he spreads the cold to us. Besides you wouldn't leave me hanging! I'm your bestest ever friend!" They entered the door of the classroom laughing silently. No one inside paid them any mind, and they made their way to their seats in the corner.

"I know, I know," Logan replied smiling "I don't mind V. But, speaking of which, where is Roman? He should be here by now."

"I have no clue, he's your boyfriend. Shouldn't he have texted you?" Virgil smirked.

Logan whacked his cheek lighting, amusement in his eyes. He answered quietly, so as not to speak over the register being called.

"My phone's dead. Any just because we're - here, sir - dating doesn't mean he answers to me."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah now shush and continue your essay. I wanna read."

And so the day continued. Logan finished the essay. He wasn't proud of it but it was finished and now he never wanted to see it again. Political Science was lonely, the Roman shaped hole next to him ever present. He has biology with Virgil which was enjoyable but messy. Logan doubted he'd be able to get the smell of squid ink off his clothes for a while.

The rain had mostly dried for break so they decided to sit outside. Logan sat slightly slouched, his satchel discarded on the floor beside him, reading his book. Virgil, on the other hand, lay across one half of the bench, leg propped up and aimlessly scrolling through his phone. He'd get a notification every so often (Logan assumed it almost certainly was a text from Patton) which he'd reply to quickly before continuing to browse whatever social media he was on. It was quite cute, Logan supposed, that whenever Patton texted Virgil dropped whatever he was doing to reply. And as much as he tried to deny it, the emo could not hide the soft smile that appeared whenever a notification popped up.

"Ah young love" Roman would often sigh, causing Virgil to go beet red and splutter. But, on the subject of Roman…

"V could you text Ro?" Logan asked, smiling as Virgil jumped slightly "He hasn't shown up yet and I'm worried."

Then an all too familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Who hasn't shown up?" And this time is was Logan's turn to jump. He almost fell off the bench as he shrieked in surprise, only just managing not to topple over as the speaker, his idiot boyfriend, Roman steadied him.

Looking up he saw Roman's (beautiful) face smirking down and having the decency to look slightly ashamed. The others hazel eyes crinkled beautifully as he giggled silently, his chapped lips stretching from ear to ear. His shoulders shook and he pressed his face into Logan's curls. Try all he might, Logan found it impossible to be mad.

"You motherfucker." Logan said, leaning again to look into the bemused eyes of his partner. The words held no anger, which was clear when you saw Logan smiling as he said them, shaking his head to get over the lingering shock.

"Sorry Schatje. But the opportunity was too good to pass up" Roman smiled knowing Logan couldn't resist the pet name. "How are you Lo?"

"Apart from the near death experience you just put me through? I'm okay. Not great, but terrible."

"Well that doesn't sound great. Lucky for you the great Roman Prince has finally arrived to brighten your day!" Logan snorted (which made Roman's heart skip a beat) and leaned on the taller.

"Ok sure. You do that. Where were you though? PoliSci was boring without you."

"I had a doctor's appointment love. I texted you about it last night but you didn't reply." The conversation had gone from talking to murmuring and now Virgil (who had been quietly eavesdropping) couldn't hear any more. He assumed it was good though, since he saw Logan say something then smile as Roman kissed him. Sure it was sweet and all but after 10 seconds of kissing he got bored. He allowed them to finish kissing at their own pace though because he wasn't an asshole. He knew what he and Pat could be like sometimes. Besides Logan was having a rough day, Virgil not going to be irritating when his best friend isn't feeling great.

The couple broke away just as the bell rang, signalling the end of break. The noise dragged Logan back to reality and he blushed instinctively because oh god anyone could have seen that - and poor Virgil that would have been awkward for him. Roman smirked, kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand before running off to the 6th form building. Logan didn't mind. He knew Roman's class was on the top floor and he had to get there fast. He turned to see Virgil standing next to him expectantly.

"I- Sorry about that."

"Nah it's cool dude. You have to deal with Pat and I so it's only fair that I have to witness you exchanging spit with Roman."

Logan glared at his best friend. "There were so many better ways you could have said that."

"True. But I didn't want to phrase it any of those ways." Virgil grinned and bumped Logan's shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman’s arrival brightened his mood, but didn’t make the day seem like it went any faster, so by the time Logan got home after his shift he was exhausted. He had already flopped onto the couch by the time Dee had padded in to check on him. The other sighed and pulled the blanket from around him putting it over Logan’s back, then moving over to pick up his bags discarded at the door.

“Rough day?”

“Mhnm”

Dee grunted in return and left the room. Poor kid. He wished he could tell Logan to stop overworking without sounding hypocritical. He’d do that later though. For now, Logan needed to rest. Not two minutes after he sat back down his bed, Dee heard snores filling the apartment. Dee smiled imagining Logan in a few hours, furiously denying that he ever snored, his entire face red from embarrassment. But for now Dee plugged his headphones in (just because Logan’s snoring was funny didn’t mean he wanted it as background noise) and resumed working on commissions

About half an hour into his nap Logan woke up to the door slamming open.

“What’s up motherfu- oh shit Logan’s asleep abort mission, I repeat Virgil abort mission.”

Of all the days for them to come hang out why today? Logan loved his best friend and boyfriend but there was a time and place to meet up and it was not now. Still, he had to admit Roman’s arrival made him laugh, even if it did wake him up.

He groaned, wincing at how croaky his voice sounded and lifted up his arm to flip them off.

“Congrats doofus. You woke Logan up, now he’s gonna hate us forever.”

“That’s impossible, I’m the love of Logan’s life. He could never hate me! Oh - hi Dee!”

“Hey Roman. Virgil” He nodded at the two of them, “Logan didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“Logan passed out two minutes after getting home, so Logan couldn’t tell you anything.” Logan groggily replied, pushing himself up into a sitting position and blinking owlishly.

“True. Are you two staying for dinner?” Dee asked moving to the kitchen and turning on the kettle. “I was planning on making spaghetti.”

Roman grinned and held up the bags in his hand, “Even better! We bought dinner! Our treat. Well. Virgil’s treat since we used his card. We were gonna make risotto is that cool?”

“Yeah that sounds awesome.” Dee answered while Logan grunted in agreement, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oki doki. Risotto it is then. Oh and before ! forget, Logan my dear, the love of my life, the moon to my sun, here.” Roman threw a box at Logan who caught it clumsily and put it in his lap. The lid read “baby plum tomatoes.”. Roman couldn’t help but smile as he saw his sleepy nerd immediately brighten and beam.

“Holy shit I love you.” Logan ripped open the packet and shoved three tomatoes in his mouth, looking satisfied. .

“Oh so only after I buy you tomatoes do you say that you love me,” Roman teased “Am I just the tomato supplier to you?” Roman put his hand on his forehead and flopped into Logan’s lap, blinking up at him with an expression of mock betrayal.

“Would you feel better if I give you a tomato?”

“Yup. You hear that Verge?” Roman called out to the other guest. Who was currently downing a large cup of coffee. “Logan shares his precious tomatoes with me. That means I’m special!”

“Great. If you’re done bothering your boyfriend get over here and start chopping vegetables, I’m hungry and I want to call Pat after we’ve finished cooking, which will take a lot more time if you don’t get your ass over here soon.” Logan knew that Virgil wasn’t angry, but the mixture of hunger and missing his boyfriend made him slightly irritable. He couldn’t blame Virgil for getting annoyed at Roman.

“Could I do anything to help?”

“You can bring your boyfriend over here but otherwise nothing. This is our treat, remember Lo? It would be a shitty treat if we made you help us.”

Logan felt unsure, they didn’t have to do this for him, but knew he couldn’t convince them otherwise. The pair were as stubborn as they come. He kissed Romans cheek and told him to shout if they needed anything before heading to his room. Maybe he could do some of his homework tonight rather than stressing over it last minute. That would be nice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The risotto was good. Surprisingly so. Logan knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, Roman took A Level Food and Nutrition classes and Virgil was constantly bringing in stuff he (and often Pat) had baked, but Logan was always the one who cooked main meals, with Dee helping out, so he wasn’t fully sure what to expect. He devoured his portion in five minutes flat.

Dee had left for his impromptu shift at the gas station (although not before being given two full pots of risotto). The remaining three sat around the small kitchen counter, Roman and Logan squished up on one side and Virgil on the other.

“Well someone liked that. Glad to know our efforts were appreciated.” Roman said, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriends empty plate. Virgil hummed, staring distractedly at his phone whilst Logan just leaned into his side and mumbled “Yup.” whilst smiling softly. The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, Roman occasionally humming a few notes of some pop song.

When it came time to clean up Logan shoved them out of the kitchen with the sentiment of “You cooked I clean, just relax.” Roman pouted and resisted, to the point where Logan had to set up a barricade of stools around the entrance. “Fine.” The taller pouted, “I can tell when I’m not wanted” Logan just laughed and kissed him, saying he’d be done in five minutes and then they could cuddle. Virgil stayed uncharacteristically quiet, routinely checking his phone, until he leaned over the counter and asked “Lo, would you mind if I-”

Logan cut him off, a soft smile gracing his face once more. “V it’s fine, I know you miss him, go visit Pat.”

Virgil instantly relaxed “Thanks L. I’ll text you in the morning.” He grabbed his bag and put his shoes on, “Have fun with Roman!” Logan flipped him off as he left, before continuing to stack the washing machine.

When Logan finally undid the barrier he created Roman immediately came over to hug attack his boyfriend. He was wearing his glasses, which had a round, wine red frame and magnified his eyes. Logan kissed his boyfriend, “Have I ever told you that you look adorable wearing your glasses?”

Roman hummed and lead him to the sofa. “Yup, and every time I reply that you look cuter in your glasses.”

“You always have to one up me. Your eyes remind me of a forest, flowing with adventure, life and beauty.”

“Your freckles are like constellations that tell an endless tale, which I wish to be a part of forever.”

“You are the song that plays when a hero has won, when there is peace and during the happiest of times. You are the song that brings joy and hope and whenever I see you I am reminded every day is another day of feeling the joy and wonder that the sound of you brings.”

Roman was full on blushing at this point. “Nerd.”

“Prep. Now what movie do you want to watch?”

“Dumbo.”

Dee came home that night, tired and aching to see Logan curled around Roman, both pairs of glasses askew on their faces and an empty tomato box on the floor. He pulled the blanket over the boys and folded their glasses on the table, yawning. Before stumbling to his room, the sound of snoring echoing off the walls of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @pansexualdemonofpain


End file.
